Question: If $x \oslash y = x(y-3)$ and $x \star y = 4x-6$, find $(-1 \star 0) \oslash 3$.
Answer: First, find $-1 \star 0$ $ -1 \star 0 = (4)(-1)-6$ $ \hphantom{-1 \star 0} = -10$ Now, find $-10 \oslash 3$ $ -10 \oslash 3 = -10(3-3)$ $ \hphantom{-10 \oslash 3} = 0$.